


Happy Birthday, Daddy

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's birthday, Family of Four, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Well, it's Alec's birthday and everyone wants to celebrate him. His family too, of course.Written forMalec Discord Server'sAlec Lightwood Birthday Surprise event!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Happy Birthday, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaStefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/gifts).



> Again, not beta'd so mistakes are mine.

It was a Saturday morning at the Lightwood-Bane's, a rare off Saturday for Magnus and Alec, whose holiday weekends almost never overlapped, and every shared activity had to be carefully planned. But it was a special Saturday, because it was Alec’s birthday. Thirty years. A milestone in life, a decisive moment. Although neither of them paid much attention to birthdays, Magnus did not even know exactly how old he would be next December.

Once, when their relationship was still blooming, Magnus would throw a super party, inviting all his friends, preparing a spectacular setting, refreshments and fireworks at home. But now, after almost ten years of marriage and two children, all they could hope for was a quiet day, gone without the apocalypse threatening the world, or more simply, wishing that no one needed them, instantly, of course.

Alec had woken up early as usual, but had lingered in bed, basking in the sun of the beautiful late summer day that leaked from the semi-closed curtains, and looking with unchanged love at his husband who slept next to him, arms and legs wide open as if he were the only bed occupant, hair scattered on the pillow, mouth half open, vulnerable as always in his sleep, but just as sweetly beautiful. And mostly, HIS, which Alec couldn’t convince himself of, even after all that time.   
Behind the closed door of their room, sudden noises were heard. Ah, there goes peace was over. Alec loved his kids, he would have died for them, but if he ever got a little extra quiet, well, he wouldn’t have said no to that.

He leaned out to shake Magnus slightly, so much so that he could emerge from deep sleep. He just stretched out, shut his mouth and then slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at the sight of his husband - a vision, indeed - and was going to wish him a happy birthday when the door opened wide. They did need to convince the kids to knock before they came in! What would have happened if they had been caught in the middle of one of their "activities"? Given that they never remembered to put a closing rune or a little spell on the door...  
Max and Rafael stormed into the room with joyful shouts and jumped on the bed. "Happy Birthday, Daddy!!" they shouted in chorus, and jumped up toward Alec, kissing him, hugging and tickling him - something Alec usually couldn't bear. He started to laugh desperately trying to drive those two thugs away without hurting them, but the two were wild. Magnus kept watching his happy family for a while - he never thought he could enjoy moments like this - then took pity on Alec and pulled the children away from him. "Enough children, enough, poor Daddy is going to faint, can’t you see?" "But Papa, it’s for happy birthday!" Rafael exclaimed. "Yes yes, yes, but now let him breathe, okay?" And saying that he sent a small wave of magic to his husband, just to make him recover.

The kids got off the bed in a hurry. Then they exchanged a few words out of their parents’ hearing, and ran out of the room slamming the door. Magnus and Alec exchanged a perplexed look but the reason for that weird behavior was clear soon. A few minutes later, the children came back triumphantly holding in a rather precarious way a huge tray with breakfast . Well, there wasn’t much breakfast upon that tray, but there was a small vase with a beautiful rose in it. Because they had learned from their dads how much affection and love a flower could show.

—

Once the precarious - and poor - breakfast was over, they had to plan how to spend the day. "We could have a picnic in the park," Magnus suggested. "It’s a beautiful day, we can also feed the ducks since Uncle Jace is not here. Anyway, we’re going to Grandma’s for dinner tonight and everyone’s gonna be there, so the four of us can stay together the whole day". The proposal was welcomed by loud enthusiastic shouts. Alec stepped in. "All right, let’s have this picnic, and then, since it’s my birthday, I’ll give you a present. How about an archery lesson? Papa can conjure bows for you, arrows and a target".   
The children began to jump screaming with joy, and the family was soon ready to leave.

—

After the picnic, it was time for class. Magnus had summoned everything they needed and the four of them had moved to a less-frequented area of the park, where trees were somewhat thicker and being seen unlikely. Once hung the target on a majestic oak tree, Alec began to briefly explain archery rules. Of course, children were itching to shoot and they immediately began to fight about who would try first. After some grueling attempt to calm them down, Magnus summoned a second target. 

Alec put the children in the firing position and made them shoot the first arrow. Max turned to Rafael sticking his tongue out. "I bet I hit right away and you don’t". Rafael, as an older brother, looked bored and exclaimed "Stop it, you’re almost a toddler" and shot. The arrow reached the target, but not the bullseye. Max giggled. "Aha! Gross!" And he shot his own arrow. But it didn’t hit the bullseye either. Rafael covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laugh and ran into the next arrow.

"Kids - exclaimed Alec - it is not a game, you need to learn yet. And do stop fighting, it’s not like you’re acting like good brothers". "But he’s laughing at me!" Max exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground. He was so nervous that his glamour was fading away, and Magnus reinforced it, to not risk having to explain anything to some curious mundanes. Rafael shrugged and shot, again. Again, without hitting his target.  
This went on for a while until Rafael, stubborn and serious like his Shadowhunter daddy, finally got the correct way for shooting and hit the target exactly in the red circle. "Yay!" he exclaimed, and turned to look at Max, who had put on a troubling frown. Alec and Magnus hugged Rafael and told him how good he was, while Max was there glaring at them, arms folded on his chest and looking quite furious.

 _Oh, he had had enough of it_.

He notched another arrow and pulled the string, and while the arrow was flying, he threw a wave of magic at it, leading it directly to the target.  
"Yay! - he exclaimed - Look, I hit the target too!".

  
There was a brief silence, then Alec leaned over and hugged him.   
"Why did you cheat, Max? I know you used magic. There’s no need, you can succeed too". "But I wanted to win!" he whined, lips trembling. Then he started sobbing. "And you h... hug R.. Rafa and not me... because he is good and I... I have magic, but.. but..." and threw himself into his father’s arms. Holding the baby, Alec looked at Magnus, who got closer. "Maxie - he said - magic is a great gift. You can do many things effortlessly and also make others believe that you are better than them without deserving it. But a gift like that should make you realize what responsibility you’ve been given. Remember what Uncle Simon told you about Spiderman? He had some kind of magic, too, but he soon realized he had to use it properly. Magic is useful for small and great things. I can conjure up a toy for you or your brother, a good lunch for all of us, dress quickly if I need to, or even summon a storm or heal your father when he gets hurt. But never, never, for anything bad, big or small. Including cheating".   
Max was still sobbing, holding his hands to Alec’s shirt completely wet with tears. Then he looked at them, and saw that everyone was smiling at him. So he smiled, too.

—

Later, after dinner with grannie and uncles and aunts, and after Alec had opened his gifts and they all had eaten a lot of cake, the children looked exhausted and the Lightwood-Bane family headed home. Alec and Magnus put two almost asleep children to bed, then retired to their room. "You go first and take a shower - Alec said - I’ll go and check the boys". "All right, I’ll be quick," Magnus answered, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Alec laughed and went to check on the kids. They were sleeping blissfully, a dim night light lit between the two beds. He stared at them feeling his heart brimming with love, pecked both on their cheeks and closed the door. 

  
Back in his and Magnus’ bedroom, he stopped in front of the bed. The water in the shower was still running, and actually... he had not received his birthday gift from his husband yet. What about requiring it now? Thoughtfully, he picked up his stele and drew a closure rune on the door. Then he started to undress, leaving his clothes on the floor while heading to the bathroom.


End file.
